random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Christmas Loot 2k14
List all of the neat things you got on Christmas 2014 here because why not CompliensCreator00 free gifts *Pokemon AlphaSapphire *Tomodachi Life *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team *Some Lego game I'll probably never play *NES Remix Pack *A lot of pajamas *A lot of candy *Birdemic Rifftrax *New headphones *A Luigi Death Stare shirt *Mario Kart 8 Luigi Gamepad Protector gifts I bought *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker gifts other people got that I can use *Smash Brothers for Wii U *Link Amiibo Faves3000 *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Ultimate NES Remix *Several amiibo (Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon and Kirby) * Mario Kart 8 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * 2GB SD Card TS only privileged cishetmalewhites get stuff christmas enforces the patriarchy you are all mindlessly supporting it no im not just mad because i didnt get meme shirts TheinvisiblehotdogCategory:Christmas * The Game of Life * Model car * Battleship * Ren and Stimpy: Season 5 and Some More of 4 * Kinect * Cat hats * A computer Moon Snail *Angry Birds Star Wars (PS3 version) *Smash Bros (3DS version) *Super Mario 3D Land *Theatrythm: Final Fantasy Curtain Call *2 Toblerones *Candy cane-shaped Container of M&Ms *Disney Infinity and Avengers set (PS3 version) *Playstation 3 *Sonic Colors (Wii/Not garbage version) *7 Harmonicas (Favorite instrument) Mochlum *Fantasy Life *Pokemon Omega Ruby *Captain Toad's Treasure Tracker *Wii U Wired Fight Pad controller (Gamecube controller) *Several amiibo (Link, Diddy Kong, Mario, and Peach) *A Harry Potter interactive Maurader's Map WageGannon6 *Several amiibo (Mario, Donkey Kong, and Fox) *Jazz CDs *Money *Several Skylanders (Blades, Torch, and Gill Grunt) *Remote Control car thing *Snoopy blanket *Tech Deck Dudes (2 of them) *Rabbids Invasion Mini Pack *Angry Birds Bowling Ball *Skylanders: Trap Team (iPad version) *Mario Plush *Pop Funko Uglydolls Babo *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Rock Forever! Gray Pea Shooter *220 steam dollars *A pair of headphones *candy *lots of underwear *150 dollars *a bike *a few books J. Severe * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call for 3DS * New pair of earphones * Intuos drawing tablet * buncha clothes MegaToon1234 It was a lot, so, here are the examples.: *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Mr. Peabody & Sherman DVD *How to Train Your Dragon 2 DVD *Some amiibos (Mario, Yoshi, Kirby & Pikachu) mimitchi33 *e-kara with Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure cartridge *Talking Gurasan from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! *Jewelpet Magical Letter Pen *Magic Adventures of Mumfie Volume 2 VHS (in Japanese!) *The Wanderings of Mumfie by Katherine Tozer *Mumfie's Magic Box by Katherine Tozer *VHS capture device *HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Cutie Figures (Cure Fortune and Anmitsu Komachi) *HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar *HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Funwari Cure Friends Cure Fortune *Lots of Japanese candy *Himitsu no Akko-chan compact mirrors *Pajamas Bowser & Jr. * Star Fox 64 3D as my first ever Star Fox game ** Star Fox 64 3D dog tags holy crap (they were in an official box set with each individual dog tag representing either Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy) * Hyrule Warriors * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * $20 Nintendo eShop card * Planes: Fire & Rescue Blu-ray set becuz I can also becuz I already own the first movie so why not also becuz i'm one of the few people on this earth that doesn't really hate planes so lol * The Wind Rises Blu-ray set * Ernest & Celestine Blu-ray set * 2 newsboy caps cause i like newsboy caps it's kinda like my trademark don't judge me * a winter hat * new pair of shoes * new pair of slippers * several shirts * $90+ idk exactly all I know is that I definitely got a $50 bill + 2 $20 bills UMG (Some of the console games/movies/misc things are shared throughout my family.) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Xenoblade Chronicles * Pandora's Tower (Wii game) * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth * Ultimate NES Remix * Amiibos: Mario and Link * Laptop (some Windows 8 one I think...I don't even know what to use it for) * George Thorogood and the Destroyers concert tickets * $50 eShop Card * Some movies for the family * The Goldbergs Season 1 * The Simpsons Season 17 * Simpsons Calendar * Clothes Matt11111 *A ShengShou 5x5 Rubik's Cube (which I got to scrambling and solving immediately) *A lot of interlocking puzzles *A $25 gift card to Target *Clothes that I may never wear *A FlashPad Air (it's a game, not a tablet.... Nuts.)